


The Last Song

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Series: Our Love Song [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc Fabregas akhirnya resmi kembali ke Arsenal di bursa transfer musim panas musim 2016/2017. /Future fic/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction
> 
> \--
> 
> Bagian terakhir dari seri 'Our Love Song', tidak perlu membaca dua bagian sebelumnya untuk memahami jalan cerita fanfic ini

_ If two people were meant to be together, eventually they will find their way back  _

~***~

** August 2016 **

~***~

Cesc Fabregas akhirnya resmi kembali ke Arsenal di bursa transfer musim panas musim 2016/2017, setelah sebelumnya ia telah memberi konfirmasi untuk tidak memperpanjang kontrak lima tahunnya bersama Barcelona.

Rasanya aneh, ia sudah berada di kampung halamannya dan sekarang malah memutuskan untuk pergi lagi. Cesc menyadari bahwa rumah adalah tempat di mana hatinya berada. Dan hatinya ada di London—selalu. Walau mungkin banyak yang telah berubah selama lima tahun terakhir sejak ia resmi menjadi pemain Barcelona, Cesc selalu tahu bahwa apa yang ia rasakan pada Arsenal tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Di usia 29 tahun. Tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk pulang.

“Aku minta maaf untuk Barcelona karena tidak memperpanjang kontrak, aku mencintai klub ini—itu sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari bermain di klub terbaik ataupun memenangkan trofi.” Ia memberi pernyataan di konferensi pers dengan ratusan wartawan yang membidikkan lensa kamera ke arahnya. Mereka langsung membobardir dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Tapi Cesc tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Ia langsung turun dan tidak mengacuhkan sama sekali wartawan yang ada. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa hancur setelah meninggalkan ruangan konferensi pers. Ini lebih menyakitkan dari yang Cesc pikir.

~***~

Usianya tidak semuda dulu, dan kontraknya pun memang sudah habis tahun ini. Maka dengan status _free transfer_ Arsenal menampungnya, memberinya kontrak berdurasi 3 tahun. Barcelona melepasnya begitu saja—mereka memang menawarkan kontrak pada akhirnya, tapi itu tidak mengubah keputusannya sama sekali—Cesc toh hanya satu dari sekian banyak gelandang yang mereka miliki. Itu agak membuat Cesc kaget pada awalnya, ia sebenarnya sedikit berharap setidaknya Barcelona mau memperjuangkannya seperti bagaimana dulu ia berjuang untuk bisa bermain di sana. Tapi dengan status sebagai penghangat bangku cadangan selama beberapa musim terakhir, Cesc tahu ia tidak bisa berharap banyak.

Sebagai bakat lokal dan alumni akademi La Masia, ia dihargai dan dicintai para fans. Tapi Barcelona butuh lebih dari itu. Dan mungkin itu juga alasan Cesc memutuskan untuk pergi. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya merasa dicintai seperti di London.

Tapi Gerard tampaknya masih belum mengerti.

“Kau benar-benar serius dengan keputusanmu?!” Ia bertanya marah ketika menjumpai Cesc di tempat latihan.

Cesc hendak mengemasi barang-barangnya yang tertinggal, ia membenci perpisahan dan sebenarnya menghindari bertemu dengan Gerard sekarang, ia belum siap menghadapi sahabatnya satu ini. “Geri, aku—“

“Jika ini karena kau tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk bermain lebih sering, kau akan mendapatkannya musim ini! Xavi sudah pensiun, Cesc! Dan Andres juga sudah tidak semuda dulu lagi. Barcelona membutuhkanmu!” ujarnya penuh emosi. “Jangan berani-beraninya kau pergi sekarang!”

“Geri,” Cesc mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar. “Barcelona memiliki gelandang lain yang lebih muda dan berbakat dariku.”

“Omong kosong!”

Cesc mengerti kemarahan Gerard padanya. Sudah sejak lama impian mereka berdua adalah bermain untuk Barcelona bersama-sama. Itu sudah terwujud lima tahun yang lalu, tapi sepertinya Gerard benar-benar terluka dengan keputusan Cesc yang merusak lagi impian itu.

“Kautahu aku mencintai Barcelona, Geri. Klub ini adalah darahku—tiap darah yang mengalir di tubuhku meneriakkan rasa cintaku pada Barcelona.” Cesc menjelaskan dengan lambat. Ia lalu tersenyum tertahan. “Barcelona DNA, katamu.”

Gerard hanya mendengus, “Lalu kenapa kau pergi?!”

“Karena—karena Arsenal adalah jiwaku....”

Gerard memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa melepas Cesc di tahun 2003 ke Arsenal adalah kesalahan besar. Lihat bagaimana klub itu sekarang terasa begitu mengkonsumsi Cesc! Gerard akui ia juga masih peduli pada Manchester United, tapi bukan berarti ia rutin menonton tiap pertandingan mereka ataupun punya keinginan untuk kembali.

“Ini bukan hanya karena Arsenal, kan?” desis Gerard. “Bukan hanya itu alasanmu untuk kembali ke sana, kan?”

Cesc menelan ludah, Gerard tahu terlalu banyak tentang dirinya. “Aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa, Geri.” Ujarnya sambil buru-buru berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

“Cesc!” Gerard masih sempat berteriak padanya. “Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, kau masih mempunyai karier di sepak bola. Berbeda dengan _nya_.”

Mendengar kalimat terakhir itu membuat Cesc berbalik, gantian dirinya yang memandang Gerard dengan marah. “Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku.” Desisnya.

“Sebagai sahabat aku hanya mengingatkanmu!” Gerard membela diri. “Mempertaruhkan kariermu tidak sebanding dengan—“

“Sudah 12 tahun, Geri! Sudah 12 tahun dan jangan coba-coba kaukatakan itu tidak sebanding!”

Cesc kembali berjalan pergi dan tidak berbalik lagi.

~***~

Orang-orang mempertanyakan keputusannya. Apa yang diharapkan Cesc Fabregas dengan kembali ke klub lamanya? Apa yang diharapkan Arsenal dengan menampung lagi bakat yang sia-sia di Barcelona ini? Apa ini keputusan tepat? Apa ini hanya lelucon transfer musim panas?

Wartawan benar-benar membuatnya muak. Cesc tidak akan pernah bisa membuat orang-orang di luar sana menutup mulut mereka.

Cesc mengela napas panjang. Ia tahu ia bukan manusia sempurna, banyak kesalahan yang ia lakukan, banyak keputusan salah yang ia ambil. Tapi untuk satu kali ini saja, walau itu salah sekalipun, Cesc ingin melakukannya. Karena saat ini benar atau salah tidak penting lagi untuknya—yang ia inginkan hanyalah kembali.

Ke tempat di mana semuanya bermula.

London.

~***~

Robin van Persie menutup koran pagi yang ia baca.

Tertera jelas _headline_ di koran itu. ‘Cesc Fabregas kembali ke Arsenal’. Robin hanya termangu memandang koran di hadapannya. Sudah cukup lama sejak ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan Cesc. Natal tahun lalu, sepertinya. Cesc masih menghubunginya, mereka tidak benar-benar kehilangan kontak, tapi frekuensinya semakin lama semakin berkurang. Bahkan ia baru tahu berita kepulangan Cesc dari koran yang pagi ini ia baca.

Cesc tidak memberitahunya ia akan kembali ke Arsenal.

Itu cukup membuat Robin sakit hati.

Robin tahu ia tidak punya hak lagi untuk marah hanya karena Cesc tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Itu keputusan Cesc. Hanya saja, Robin merasa sedikit kesal karena Cesc bisa kembali. Cesc bisa sedangkan ia tidak.

Robin melirik kakinya dengan pandangan sedih. Cedera lutut yang ia derita tidak kunjung sembuh dan membuatnya harus gantung sepatu di usia 33 tahun. Robin berpikir ini mungkin kutukan Arsenal untuknya. Mungkin ini karma dari apa yang ia lakukan dulu. Karena itulah ia menolak perpanjangan kontrak dan segala fasilitas penyembuhan yang ditawarkan Manchester United. Ia mengakhiri kariernya di level klub musim ini, setelah Manchester United berhasil mengangkat trofi untuk ke-20 kalinya.

Butuh waktu 4 tahun plus cedera lutut untuk membuat apa yang ia pilih sebagai nomor punggungnya menjadi kenyataan.

Ia menyesalinya terkadang.

Kembali Robin melirik koran itu. Gambar Cesc saat konferensi pers terpampang jelas sebagai _cover_. Ekspresinya tampak begitu muram.  Robin tersenyum sedih.

Cesc bisa kembali sedangkan ia tidak.

Itu menyakitkan sekali.

Robin berhenti memandang koran itu dan meraih ponselnya, ia menekan-nekan beberapa nomor, membuat panggilan. Setelah beberapa saat, panggilannya akhirnya terjawab. “Hai, Shaq, bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?”

~***~

Ketika Cesc menyelesaikan tes medisnya di Arsenal, puluhan wartawan dan fans langsung menantinya di luar. Itu membuat Cesc merasa begitu dicintai saat mendengar chant _‘We’ve got Cesc Fabregas’_ yang diteriakkan oleh _gooners_ yang berkumpul di luar menantinya. Ia merindukan ini, ia benar-benar merindukan ini. Kenapa dulu bisa-bisanya ia tega meninggalkan fans yang luar biasa mencintainya seperti ini?

Cesc mendapatkan kembali _jersey_ nomor 4 yang sudah lima tahun ia tinggalkan. Ia dengan bangga memamerkan _jersey_ itu kepada para wartawan yang tak henti-hentinya membidikkan lensa kamera mereka ke arahnya. Di sebelah Cesc, Arsene Wenger tersenyum bangga. Sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia tunjukkan. Anak kesayangannya akhirnya pulang.

“Musim depan aku akan mengundurkan diri.” Arsene mengatakan itu pada Cesc saat mereka hanya berdua.

Cesc cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Ia memandang bosnya ini dengan pandangan tidak percaya sebelum kemudian mengatakan, “Apa The Gaffer setuju?” desisnya.

“Apapun yang mereka katakan aku akan tetap pada keputusanku.” Jawab Arsene kaku. “Kau tentunya tahu aku sudah kakek-kakek berusia 67 tahun.”

Cesc tertawa kecil mendengarnya, “Kau tidak pernah terlihat seperti kakek-kakek bagiku.”

Arsene ikut menyunggingkan senyum tipis, “Aku seharusnya mundur musim lalu, tapi sekarang aku berhasil memulangkanmu kembali. Karena itu, hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan sebelum benar-benar pensiun adalah bisa melatihmu lagi.”

Ikatan di antara mereka berdua sudah seperti ayah dan anak. Arsene adalah sosok ayah kedua baginya, bahkan Pep ataupun semua pelatihnya di Barcelona terdahulu tidak mendekati kriteria itu. Cesc masih ingat hari di mana ia bertemu Arsene 13 tahun yang lalu, ia masih remaja canggung yang  bahkan tidak bisa bahasa Inggris. Tapi Arsene percaya padanya. Arsene percaya padanya dan kepercayaan itu malah Cesc bayar dengan merengek-rengek minta dijual ke Barcelona.

Ah, luka lama terbuka lagi. Satu dari keputusan salah yang ia ambil.

Maka kemudian Cesc meletakkan tangannya di bahu pria yang sangat ia hormati itu. “Hal terakhir yang akan kaulakukan sebagai pelatih Arsenal adalah memenangkan gelar liga bersamaku, Bos!”

Dan Arsene kembali tersenyum.

~***~

Saat tiba di Colney keesokan paginya, Cesc segera disambut dengan hangat oleh semua pemain dan staf yang ada. Rasanya benar-benar seperti pulang ke rumah. Cesc tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia merasa bahagia seperti ini.

“Ceeesc!”

Teriakan yang begitu familiar terdengar di telinganya, Cesc menoleh, mendapati Jack Wilshere sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Cesc ikut melambai dengan wajah penuh sukacita. “Haiii, Kapten!”

Jack tertawa keras sambil berjalan mendekati Cesc, ia meninju bahu pemuda itu kemudian. “Jangan buat aku malu begitu, ah!”

Jack Wilshere, 24, tahun, menyandang ban kapten Arsenal untuk musim 2016/2017 setelah Thomas Vermaelen kembali ke Ajax Amsterdam di transfer musim panas ini. Ia masih berwajah kekanak-kanakan seperti beberapa tahun silam, sedikit mengingatkan Cesc pada dirinya dulu. Masih begitu belia ketika ditunjuk sebagai kapten. Tapi ia percaya Jack mampu. Tidak seperti dirinya—yang hanya berakhir menjadi penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup karena tidak bisa memenangkan apa-apa selama menjabat sebagai kapten.

“Aku tidak percaya ini, kau kembali dan aku malah menjadi kaptenmu!” Jack geleng-geleng kepala sambil memandang Cesc takjub.

Cesc hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya, “Kau bukan bocah seperti dulu lagi, Jack. Kau akan menjadi kapten yang hebat.”

“Dan kau kini sudah menjadi _old man_!” Jack kembali tertawa keras.

“Heh! 29 tahun tidak setua itu!”

Mereka larut dalam gelak tawa yang ada. Beberapa pemain lama yang dikenal Cesc datang kemudian. Cesc menyapa dengan girang saat melihat Nicklas Bendtner. Nick kembali ke Arsenal setelah melakukan musim gemilang di masa peminjamannya ke Juventus. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan adalah ia kini menjadi _striker_ utama Arsenal. Wow, Cesc turut bahagia untuk temannya ini.

Hanya ada segelintir saja wajah-wajah yang ia kenali pernah menjadi rekan setimnya dulu, kebanyakan yang ada sekarang adalah pemain baru. Cesc dengan mudah berbaur dengan mereka semua.

Saat sesi latihan berakhir, Cesc mendatangi Jack di ruang ganti.

“Apa dia pernah kemari beberapa waktu terakhir ini?” tanya Cesc sedikit berbisik agar tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan ini.

Jack langsung tanggap tanpa perlu menanyakan siapa ‘dia’ yang dimaksud. “Tidak pernah. Setelah menjadi skandal saat natal tahun lalu dia berkunjung ke sini, dia sudah tidak pernah datang lagi. Mungkin tidak ingin menjadi gosip yang lebih besar.”

Cesc mengangguk-angguk. Itu keputusan yang bijak. Sudah cukup menjadi skandal saat Robin masih berbaju Manchester United malah mendatangi _training ground_ Arsenal. Jika sekarang Robin terlihat oleh kamera sedang berkunjung lagi ke sini, bisa-bisa segera beredar gosip Robin ingin bermain di Arsenal.

Ia sudah mengumumkan pensiun musim lalu di level klub, bukan gosip yang enak didengar jika ia diisukan kembali ke klub ini.

“Kau sudah bicara dengannya?” Jack bertanya.

Cesc menggeleng, “Sejak tiba di London aku bahkan belum menghubunginya sama sekali.” Jawabnya.

Cesc sedikit menjaga jarak selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini dari Robin. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa, itu terjadi begitu saja. Media sibuk merumorkan masa depan Cesc saat itu, dan ia hanya ingin fokus mengurus kontrak dengan Arsenal. Ia tidak enak menceritakan ini pada Robin karena— _well_ , ia bisa kembali bermain di Arsenal sedangkan Robin tidak.

Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa lagi bermain satu lapangan.

Jack mengangkat alis, cukup kaget mendengar ucapan Cesc barusan. “Bicaralah dengannya, Cesc.” Lirih Jack. “Robin butuh dukunganmu lebih dari siapapun saat ini.”

~***~

Cesc akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Robin beberapa hari kemudian. Ia butuh menyiapkan hati sebelum membuat keputusan itu. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu—ini sedikit membuat Cesc gugup. Ia mendapatkan alamat Robin dari Jack. Robin membeli sebuah rumah di pinggiran London Utara yang kini ia tinggali seorang diri. Terasing dari keluarga dan teman. Mungkin ini cara yang Robin lakukan untuk me- _redeem_ dirinya sendiri.

Jack benar, Robin butuh dirinya saat ini.

Cesc mengetuk pintu rumah yang terlihat sepi itu beberapa kali. Pintu dibuka setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Pertama kalinya sejak natal tahun lalu, Cesc kembali melihat sosok Robin. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tertahan pada sosok di hadapannya itu.

Robin tampak kaget ketika menyadari kehadiran Cesc. Tapi rasa kaget itu segera berubah menjadi amarah. “Mau apa kau?” tanyanya kaku, bersender di pintu, belum menyilakan Cesc untuk masuk.

“Robin—“

“Kau baru menemuiku sekarang?! Kau harus membiarkanku tahu melalui media dulu?!” Robin tampak benar-benar marah. Tapi biar begitu rasa kecewa terlihat jelas di wajahnya, dan Cesc mendadak menyesal karena harus menambah penderitaan Robin lagi. “Apa yang kauinginkan?”

Cesc bergerak maju, menyentuh bahu Robin. Robin menegang karena sentuhan itu, ia otomatis mundur perlahan. Cesc tidak menyerah, ia tetap meletakkan tangannya di bahu Robin. “Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.” Lirihnya, kembali mendekat. “Aku merindukanmu.”

Robin langsung menjauhkan Cesc, “Bahkan tidak memberitahuku mengenai transfer ke Arsenal.  Yep, terlihat sekali kau memang merindukanku.” Ujarnya sinis.

Cesc berdecak, “Oh, ayolah, kau tidak bisa marah padaku terus-terusan hanya karena hal itu!” ujarnya gusar sambil berkacak pinggang. “Kau mau mempersilakanku masuk atau tidak?”

Robin memandang Cesc masih dengan tatapan marah, tapi biar begitu ia menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang bagi Cesc untuk masuk. Cesc langsung masuk tanpa aba-aba.

Rumah itu memiliki desain minimalis dengan perpaduan warna-warna suram, sungguh cocok dengan imej Robin sekarang sebagai pria kesepian. Cesc mendadak semakin bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Robin selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Beberapa tahun yang dipenuhi duka dan rasa bersalah.

“Shaq dan Dina apa kabar?” tanya Cesc membuka percakapan sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia sudah merasa nyaman saja di rumah baru Robin ini.

“Baik.” Jawab Robin singkat. Ia melemparkan sekaleng cola ke arah Cesc, lalu duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyalakan televisi.

Cesc sempat kelabakan ketika menangkap cola itu, ia memukul bahu Robin dengan sebal. “Begini caramu menyambut tamu, heh?!”

Robin mengangkat bahu, matanya belagak sibuk memandang layar televisi. “Kau tidak bilang mau datang, aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa.”

Cesc memasang wajah cemberut, pemuda Belanda ini menyebalkan sekali terkadang. Sambil menghela napas, Cesc memutuskan untuk menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Robin. Salah satu hal yang dulu sering ia lakukan. Cesc tersenyum sedih jika mengingat-ingat lagi masa lalu. “Aku merindukanmu.” Bisiknya.

Ada jeda sesaat, di mana Robin hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi akhirnya ikut berbisik, “Aku juga merindukanmu.”

Baik Cesc dan Robin sama-sama terjebak dalam keheningan kemudian, tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan. Mereka sudah melalui begitu banyak hal selama beberapa tahun terakhir, dan yang diinginkan Cesc saat ini sesungguhnya hanyalah menyender di bahu Robin lagi. Merasakan kehangatan itu lagi.

Keadaan sudah berbeda dengan dulu. Mereka sudah memasuki usia yang jauh lebih matang. Cesc berpikir bahwa apa yang ia rasakan pada Robin kini bukan lagi sekadar cinta monyet ala anak 17 tahun seperti dulu. Yang ia rasakan jauh lebih besar, lebih dalam, lebih intens. Cesc bahkan tidak peduli Gerard mengatakan bahwa yang ia lakukan ini terlalu berisiko dan membuang-buang waktu. Gerard tidak mengerti, ia tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Cesc menunggu selama 12 tahun bukan untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia.

“Selamat datang kembali ke London, omong-omong.” Robin akhirnya buka suara dengan nada muram. “Pasti menyenangkan bisa kembali.”

Cesc tersenyum tipis, “Kau tentu tahu aku kembali bukan hanya untuk Arsenal.”

Robin tidak segera menjawab, tapi bisa Cesc lihat senyuman yang tersungging di wajah pemuda Belanda itu. Mereka tidak perlu kata-kata untuk berkomunikasi. Bahkan Cesc merasa ia bisa mengerti apa yang ingin Robin katakan hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya.

“Kenapa?” lirihnya. “Kenapa kau masih mau kembali untukku? Sudah 12 tahun dan kau masih mau menungguku...”

“Karena ini pantas untuk diperjuangkan.” Jawab Cesc lembut.

“Teman-temanmu banyak yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, tapi kau membuang semua kesempatan itu dan malah setia menunggu pemuda tidak jelas yang sudah kehilangan segalanya ini.” Robin tidak habis pikir.

“Menikah, mempunyai anak, membangun keluarga—aku juga menginginkan itu.” Ujar Cesc, ia melirik Robin. “Tapi hanya denganmu.”

Robin mendengus, “Kau masih mempunyai karier, Cesc. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali mencari pacar sebelum media-media sampah itu menggosipkan yang tidak-tidak—“

“Seperti apa? Aku jatuh cinta dengan mantan rekan setimku?” Cesc menantang dengan tatapan tajam. “Aku heran sampai sekarang mereka belum menjadikan itu _headline_. Kita terlalu pintar menutupinya, ya?”

Mereka memang tidak pernah menunjukkan interaksi yang begitu terang-terangan. Selain foto-foto mereka berpelukan di lapangan, Robin dan Cesc sama-sama membatasi diri untuk tidak melakukan ‘sesuatu’ di tempat umum. Wartawan tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa-apa dari mereka.

“Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang.” Robin bergumam. “Aku hanya pensiunan pemain bola dengan cedera lutut yang sudah ditinggal oleh keluarganya sendiri. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi.”

“Kau masih memilikiku.” Cesc menjawab cepat.

Robin hanya memandang Cesc dengan pandangan gelap, “Tentu saja.” lirihnya.

“Hei, jangan sedih.” Cesc melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu. “Kau akan baik-baik saja, Robin, aku yakin kau pasti bisa sembuh dari cederamu.”

Robin mendengus, melepaskan tangan Cesc dari tubuhnya. “Aku tidak ingin sembuh.” Desisnya. “Aku bisa saja memperpanjang kontrak dengan Man United dan menerima fasilitas penyembuhan dari mereka jika itu yang kuinginkan.”

“Lalu apa yang kauinginkan?”

“Aku hanya ingin dimaafkan.”

“Oleh siapa?”

Robin tidak menjawab.

~***~

Robin dan Bouchra bercerai pada awal Januari tahun ini, setelah foto-foto Robin saat menghadiri pesta natal di Arsenal muncul ke publik. Ada Cesc juga terekam di sana. Orang-orang mungkin tidak melihat adanya hubungan antara foto Robin yang berada di London dengan Bouchra yang mendadak minta cerai, tapi Cesc paham. Bouchra mungkin sudah tidak tahan dengan hati Robin yang terus-terusan terbelah selama ini. Antara Manchester dan London, antara Bouchra dan Cesc. Maka Robin dengan berat hati menerima tuntutan cerai itu.

Ia bahkan mempersilakan Bouchra untuk mengasuh Shaqueel dan Dina Layla.

Sekarang ia hanya pria kesepian yang tidak punya pekerjaan.

Menyedihkan.

~***~

Cesc baru saja menyelesaikan sesi latihan terakhir hari ini, persiapan menjelang pertandingan pertama Liga Inggris yang dimulai besok. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Robin berada di lapangan parkir. Sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada, seakan sedang menunggunya.

“Whoa, kau kenapa ada di sini?” tanya Cesc heran sambil berjalan mendekat.

Robin cemberut, “Hanya karena aku bukan pemain jadi aku tidak boleh datang ke sini?” gerutu Robin. “Aku mantan kapten, _jeez_!”

Cesc tertawa kecil mendengarnya, “Yeah, tapi jika ada wartawan—“

“Aku tidak peduli mereka mau menggosipkan apa.” Robin menjawab dengan kaku. “Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu.”

“Eh, tapi aku bawa mobil.”

“Parkir mobilmu di sini sampai  besok pagi, aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat.” Nada bicara Robin terdengar tidak bisa dibantah. Ia memberi gestur pada Cesc untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

Cesc hanya geleng-geleng kepala, ia tahu membantah pun tidak ada gunanya. Maka dengan malas-malasan ia membuka pintu penumpang di mobil Robin.

“Ada apa sih?” tanya Cesc penasaran.

“Bouchra dan anak-anakku datang ke London hari ini.”

~***~

Shaqueel van Persie tumbuh besar bagai kopiannya Robin. Ia memiliki garis muka dan ekspresi yang sama persis seperti ayahnya. Cesc takjub sendiri ketika melihat Shaq kini bukan lagi bayi kecil yang biasa ia gendong dulu, bocah di hadapannya ini sudah berusia 10 tahun dan tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan memakai topi baseball. Cesc masih ingat hari ketika Shaqueel lahir. Ia merasakan perasaan bahagia sekaligus patah hati di saat bersamaan. Bahagia karena turut senang Robin menjadi ayah, patah hati karena itu bukan anaknya. 10 tahun yang lalu terasa seperti baru kemarin.

“Shaq, haaaiii!” Cesc menyapa dengan suara nyaring sambil melambaikan tangan.

Shaq menoleh dan memandangi om-om yang meneriakinya di tengah taman begini. Shaq memberi pandangan menganalisis untuk sesaat, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar—yang lebih seperti seringaian. Astaga, benar-benar anaknya Robin. “Uncle Cesc!”

Cesc lalu langsung menerjang maju dan main asal peluk seenaknya. Shaq yang merasa terlalu tua untuk dipeluk-peluk seperti bayi begini langsung meronta-ronta minta lepas. Tapi bukan Cesc Fabregas namanya jika langsung menurut begitu saja. Saat ini tidak kelihatan yang mana anak kecil yang mana orang dewasa. Walau usianya sudah 29 tahun, kelakuannya tidak jauh beda dengan bocah.

Robin yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Cesc dari dulu memang mudah akrab dengan anak-anaknya. Shaqueel dan Dina Layla betah sekali jika bermain dengan Cesc seharian. Karena memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan, mudah saja bagi Cesc untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Itu sedikit menyakitkan bagi Robin jika memikirkan bahwa mereka bisa dengan mudah menjadi keluarga bahagia jika saja keadaan memungkinkan. Tapi  masalahnya ia selalu merasa dirinya dan Cesc tidak pernah berada dalam keadaan yang tepat.

“Hei, Shaq, Mommy mana?” Robin bertanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut putranya itu.

Shaq yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Cesc langsung menghambur ke ayahnya, “Mommy dan Dina sedang belanja di toko, aku disuruh menunggu Daddy di sini.” jelasnya. “Aku kangen Daddy, kenapa Daddy tidak pernah mengunjungi kami?”

Pertanyaan polos dari putranya itu memberi pukulan telak bagi Robin. Ia ingin menjelaskan segalanya, ia ingin memeluk Shaq dan mengatakan ia sesungguhnya tidak ingin berpisah darinya, ia ingin bilang bahwa jika saja memungkinkan, sudah pasti Robin akan mengunjungi anak-anaknya setiap hari. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Bouchra sudah cukup sering mengatakan padanya agar tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa pada anak-anak. Karena apa yang bisa dijelaskan? Bahwa Daddy mereka jatuh cinta dengan Uncle Cesc? Robin tidak yakin jawaban seperti itu bisa dimengerti anak seusia Shaq.

“Aku juga merindukanmu, Nak, lebih dari yang kautahu.” Robin kini mendekap Shaq erat, mencari kehahangatan putranya yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Dan untuk kali ini, Shaq membiarkan ayahnya memeluknya.

Cesc memandang keduanya dengan pandangan sedih. Orang macam apa yang tega memisahkan ayah dan anak seperti ini? Ia benar-benar merasa sebagai penjahat. Shaq pasti membencinya jika tahu bahwa karena Cesc lah ayah dan ibunya berpisah. Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

“Oke, jadi sekarang kita mau ke mana?” Shaq bertanya dengan nada riang, memandang Robin dan Cesc satu-satu.

Cesc bergerak dengan tidak nyaman di tempatnya, “Um, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalian bersenang-senang, ya!”

“Mau ke mana???” Robin dan Shaq mengucapkannya nyaris bersamaan, memandang Cesc dengan heran.

Itu sunguh lucu, tapi Cesc sedang begitu gundah hingga tidak memiliki selera humor untuk menggoda ayah-anak itu. “Err, kalian mau jalan-jalan, kan? Aku nanti hanya mengganggu....”

“Cesc, aku mengajakmu ke sini justru untuk jalan-jalan bersama Shaq.” Robin menegaskan.

“Tentu saja Uncle Cesc tidak mengganggu,” Shaq ikut menyakinkan. “Daddy kan pelit, nanti aku minta dibelikan mainan sama siapa lagi kalau bukan Uncle Cesc?”

Cesc tertawa mendengarnya, sementara Robin dengan sebal mendorong bahu putranya. Shaq hanya balas tertawa. Dan kemudian Robin pun ikut dalam gelak tawa yang ada.

Mereka bisa saja menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.

Seandainya, seandainya, seandainya.

~***~

Mereka menghabiskan sisa hari dengan berjalan-jalan di taman, memborong toko mainan, dan terakhir masuk ke toko perlengkapan olahraga. Robin kali ini tidak pelit-pelit pada putranya, ia membelikan apapun yang diinginkan oleh Shaq. Shaq terlihat bahagia sekali, mengambil apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Robin yakin ia tidak bisa menangani ini sendirian, untungnya ia punya Uncle Cesc. Cesc berguna sekali di keadaan seperti ini. Ia ikut turun untuk belanja dan bahkan ia mentraktir Robin dan Shaq makan malam.

Dan ketika Shaq kemudian mengatakan dengan nada gembira ‘ _Aku seperti memiliki dua ayah!_ ’, baik Robin dan Cesc tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Waktunya mengembalikan Shaq ke ibunya.

Cesc menunggu di mobil sementara Robin keluar sambil menggendong Shaq yang sudah tidur. Di luar, tampak Bouchra berdiri di ujung jalan dengan ekspresi kaku. Cesc mengenal Bouchra, ia adalah wanita yang baik. Mereka cukup akrab dulu. Siapa juga yang tidak menyukai Cesc? Tapi entahlah sekarang.

Robin menggendong Shaq dengan erat, seakan takut jika tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekapnya lagi seperti ini. Usianya sudah 10 tahun, tentu saja tubuhnya pasti semakin berat dibandingkan dulu. Tapi Robin sama sekali tidak keberatan harus menggendong putranya itu. Ia berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Bouchra sambil menelan ludah, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

“Terima kasih,” ujarnya akhirnya.

Bouchra mengangguk, tidak menjawab lebih. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Shaq kembali.

Robin tidak ingin melepaskan Shaq. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin. Tapi ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Bouchra. Ia tidak mau menyakiti wanita itu lagi. Maka dengan berat hati Robin menyerahkan buah hati tersayangnya itu pada mantan istrinya.

Robin langsung merasa kosong setelah Shaq lepas darinya.

Bouchra kemudian melirik ke arah mobil Robin, ia bisa melihat Cesc yang tengah mengawasi dari jauh. Ia melepaskan pandangannya dari sana, kembali memandang Robin. “Dia dari tadi ikut bersamamu dan Shaq?”

Robin mengangguk, “Seperti keinginanmu.”

“Bagus.”

Dan jawaban itu hanya membuat Robin semain bingung dengan wanita di hadapannya ini. “Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini?” lirihnya.

“Apa? Kau mengharapkanku bertingkah seperti mantan istri kejam yang tidak suka melihat mantan suaminya bahagia?” tuding Bouchra sambil tertawa pelan. “Robin, kautahu aku mencintaimu.”

“Dan aku juga mencintaimu....”

“Tapi tidak seperti kau mencintainya.” Bouchra menandaskan dengan wajah sedih. “Kau kini bebas mengejar kebahagiaanmu sendiri, tidak ada aku yang akan mengekangmu lagi.”

“Kau tidak pernah mengekangku.” Desis Robin. “Keluargaku lah kebahagiaanku dan kau malah meninggalkanku begitu saja!”

“Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, dan aku berulang kali bilang bahwa hidup ini hanya sekali, aku tidak ingin kau menghabiskan seumur hidupmu dengan dipenuhi ‘seandainya’.”

Robin mendesah frustrasi, “Kau yang menekanku! Hidupku sudah sempurna selama ini dengan keberadaanmu dan anak-anak.”

“Aku memberimu kesempatan, Robin. Kesempatan untuk menjawab tanda tanya besar di hidupmu selama ini.” Ujar Bouchra, masih menjaga nada suaranya terdengar datar. “Kesempatan untuk bersama Cesc.”

“Kautahu itu tidak mungkin, kan? Dengan adanya media-media di luar sana yang siap menghancurkan kami jika saja mereka tahu.” Robin menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. “Cesc masih mempunyai karier, berbeda denganku. Aku tidak mungkin mempertaruhkan itu—“

“Tapi bagaimana jika dia sendiri sudah siap untuk mempertaruhkannya?” potong Bouchra cepat. “Kau tidak bisa mencegahnya.”

“Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!” tegas Robin.

“Robin, ada satu hal yang kau harus tahu.” Bouchra terdengar begitu lelah ketika mengatakannya. “Cinta sejati itu mengalahkan segalanya.”

~***~

** December 2016 **

~***~

Robin menonton pertandingan Arsenal vs Everton di stadion Emirates. Ia duduk di barisan VIP, sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Ia biarkan saja kamera televisi menyorotnya, kamera wartawan membidiknya, orang-orang bergosip sambil meliriknya. Ia tidak peduli. Robin datang ke sini bukan untuk membuat skandal lebih besar lagi, ia hanya ingin mendukung mantan klubnya. Dan juga melihat Cesc bermain secara langsung.

Cesc menjadi starter. Senang sekali rasanya melihat pemuda Spanyol itu dalam balutan _jersey_ Arsenal lagi. Robin tersenyum sedih memandang Cesc yang tengah berkumpul bersama rekan-rekannya. Ia merasa begitu jauh dengan hanya menyaksikan dari bangku penonton. Ia juga ingin bergabung dengan yang lainnya, berlari mengejar bola untuk Arsenal. Ia ingin sekali. Tapi ia tahu sekeras apapun ia mencoba, itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

Itu menyakitkan sekali.

Orang bilang yang dilakukan Robin sekarang adalah caranya untuk menebus dosa setelah dulu meninggalkan Arsenal begitu saja dan bergabung dengan Manchester United. Robin tidak pernah membantah ataupun mengiyakan. Ia biarkan saja orang mau berkata apa. Ia sudah mencapai titik tidak peduli lagi pada apa yang ditulis oleh media mengenai dirinya. Robin tidak menyesal bergabung dengan Manchester United. Ia menyesal karena mengecewakan fans dan klub yang membesarkan namanya.

Saat pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Arsenal 2-0—gol dicetak oleh Lukas Podolski dan Jack Wilshere—Robin bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Beberapa _official_ memandangnya dengan pandangan menuduh, tapi mereka tidak mencegah atau menegurnya.

Robin langsung bertemu dengan Cesc.

“Wah, kau benar-benar datang.” Seru Cesc senang, wajahnya dipenuhi peluh.

Robin mengangguk, “Pertandingan yang bagus.”

Cesc tersenyum lebar, “Terima kasih, aku senang kau menonton.”

Selanjutnya beberapa pemain Arsenal muncul, mereka memandang Robin dengan sedikit heran. Robin hanya berdiri kaku di sebelah Cesc tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Wojciech Szczesny lah yang pertama menyapanya.

“Yo, Robin.” Sapanya sambil menepuk bahu pemuda Belanda itu.

Robin memberikan cengiran kecil padanya, “Hai, Woj, _clean sheet_ seperti biasa, ya?”

Woj tertawa mendengarnya, ekspresi wajahnya begitu berseri-seri. “ _Safe hands, man_!” serunya. “Omong-omong, Colney dan Emirates terbuka lebar untukmu. Datang saja kapanpun kau mau, tidak perlu pedulikan wartawan.” Ia kembali menepuk bahu Robin sambil masuk ke ruang ganti bersama yang lain.

Cesc menyentuh lengan Robin, “Kita bertemu nanti, oke?”

Robin mengangguk.

Cesc langsung masuk ke ruang ganti kemudian.

~***~

Saat di ruang ganti, Woj langsung menghampiri Cesc. Ia menarik Cesc menjauhi kerumuman anak-anak yang lain. “Kau serius?” tanyanya.

Cesc memandangnya bingung. Kiper berusia 26 tahun ini kadang sering mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. “Apanya?”

“Mengenai apa yang kaulakukan dengan Robin, atau apapun yang hendak kaulakukan dengannya.” Jawab Woj sambil mengangkat bahu. “Kautahu itu berisiko, kan?”

Cesc memutar matanya, kembali pertanyaan seperti ini harus ia dengar. Berisiko. Kariernya terancam. Blah blah blah. “Aku siap mempertaruhkan karierku, Woj. Tapi Robin tidak akan pernah membiarkanku melakukannya. Jadi aku sendiri tidak tahu ini mau dibawa kemana....”

“Yang Robin lakukan itu wajar, dia ingin melindungimu.” Ujar Woj.

“Bouchra bahkan sudah menceraikannya, dan dia masih saja tidak berani melakukan sesuatu.” Keluh Cesc. “Aku juga tidak peduli orang-orang akan mengatakan apa, jika mereka benar-benar fans setia, mereka pasti akan mendukungku, kan?”

“Cesc, kultur di setiap negara berbeda.” Woj berujar pelan. “Aku mengerti jika _homophobic_ masih ada di mana-mana, dan kau tidak bisa menyalahkan jika ada fans yang mencela.”

“Kenapa mendadak kau jadi pesimis?” tuding Cesc.

Woj menduduk sebentar, lalu menjawab dengan lirih. “Karena akupun mau saja keluar dan mengaku pada semua orang, aku mau sekali bisa menggandeng tangan _nya_ tanpa perlu takut orang mengatakan apa. Tapi itu tidak mungkin....”

Jack adalah kapten saat ini, itu jelas terlalu berisiko untuk dipertaruhkan. Cesc mendadak menyadari bahwa masalah ini tidak semudah yang ia pikir. Bukan hanya masalah mengaku dan semua selesai. Ada karier dan fans yang dipertaruhkan. Juga klub tempat bernaung yang namanya bisa saja tercoreng.

“Sebagai teman tentu saja kita semua pasti akan saling mendukung,” Woj melanjutkan. “Tapi kau tidak bisa mengharapkan semua orang akan mengerti. Celaan dan hinaan pasti ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, keputusan tetap ada padamu.”

Keputusan tetap ada padanya.

Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak seperti itu.

~***~

Cesc pernah ingin mencoba mendiskusikan ini dengan Arsene, tapi ia tidak mau membebani pelatihnya itu dengan masalah yang lain. Arsenal sedang fokus dalam perebutan gelar liga Inggris, bersaing ketat dengan Liverpool yang kini memuncaki klasemen. Lagi pula rasanya ia tahu apa yang kira-kira akan dikatakan oleh Arsene.

_ Ikuti kata hatimu. _

Seperti yang selama ini selalu ia bilang.

Cesc mengikuti kata hatinya ketika memutuskan untuk kembali ke Arsenal. Untuk kembali ke Robin.

Yang jadi masalah bukan hatinya, tapi Robin yang terlalu kolot. Robin akan menceramahinya berjam-jam mengenai betapa berisiko sekali apa yang hendak Cesc lakukan. Cesc harap Robin mengerti bahwa ia sendiri sudah paham benar apa konsekuensinya. Sepak bola tentu saja penting, itu adalah kehidupannya sejak usia 4 tahun sampai sekarang. Itu adalah segala mimpinya selama ini.

Tapi Robin adalah yang terpenting bagi Cesc saat ini. Jika ia menginginkan kehidupan setelah sepak bola, yang ia inginkan hanya menghabiskannya bersama Robin.

~***~

_ “Aku hanya ingin dimaafkan.” _

_ “Oleh siapa?” _

_ “Arsenal, Bouchra, Shaq, Dina.... dan kau.” _

_ “...” _

~***~

** May 2017 **

~***~

Cesc berulangtahun yang ke-30 hari ini. Sudah memasuki kepala tiga dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan menikah ataupun mempunyai pacar, ia yakin media di luar sana pasti dengan senang hati akan membuat gosip-gosip tentangnya. Bukan berarti ia peduli juga. Ck.

Jika di tahun-tahun sebelumnya Cesc sangat gemar membuat pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama keluarga dan teman dekat, tahun ini ia sama sekali tidak menganggap ini adalah hari yang spesial. Ia sudah tua, ulang tahun terasa tidak ada gunanya.

Gerard, Leo, dan beberapa anak Barcelona lainnya mengiriminya kue dan bertumpuk hadiah di depan pintu rumahnya. Bahkan Arsene juga mengadakan perayaan kejutan di _training ground_ hari ini. Cesc merasa sedikit terhibur dengan perhatian mereka semua, membuatnya merasa begitu dicintai.

Sementara Robin, _well_ , tentu saja bagi Cesc apapun yang dilakukan pemuda Belanda itu adalah yang paling spesial. Robin mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah di pusat London dengan menyewa _private room_ khusus untuk mereka berdua ditambah Shaqueel dan Dina Layla. Bouchra kembali berbaik hati mengizinkan Robin meminjam anak-anaknya khusus untuk merayakan ulang tahun Cesc.

Malam itu dipenuhi dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mereka berempat. Dan Cesc rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa menghentikan momen ini selamanya. Dirinya dan Robin serta Shaq dan Dina. Keluarga bahagia dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat. Kebahagiaan semu—hanya ilusi.

~***~

Beberapa hari kemudian, wartawan berhasil menangkap foto mereka di hari ulang tahun Cesc. Cesc yang tengah tertawa bersama Shaq, dan Robin yang sedang menyuapi Dina makanan. Foto itu segera menjadi _headline_ dan perbincangan semua orang. 

Apa yang dilakukan Cesc dengan Robin dan anak-anaknya? Dengan cepat itu menjadi perbincangan di internet dan media massa. Serta kembali menjadi gosip yang lebih mendalam karena Robin sendiri bukan pemegang hak asuh dari Shaq dan Dina. Apa Bouchra tahu pertemuan kecil itu? Apa Robin menculik anak-anaknya? Ada hubungan apa antara Cesc dengan anak-anak Robin?

Orang-orang selalu inign tahu sesuatu yang bukan urusan mereka.

Cesc sempat terkejut karena tidak menyangka bisa-bisanya wartawan mendapatkan foto itu. Walau selama ini ia mengatakan sudah siap untuk mengaku ke publik, tapi ketika muncul keadaan di mana ia dipojokkan seperti ini membuatnya goyah. Robin langsung menenangkannya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Masalahnya adalah Arsenal masih harus berkonsentrasi dengan sisa-sisa pertandingan yang ada untuk mengejar Liverpool yang hanya berbeda selisih 4 poin dari mereka. Gosip seperti ini bisa mengganggu fokus klub dan pemain.

The Gaffer menginstruksikan Cesc untuk tidak memberi komentar apa-apa sampai musim selesai, Arsene sendiri lebih kalem dan mengatakan bahwa keputusan selalu ada di tangan Cesc. Sedangkan Cesc sendiri bingung. Robin jelas mendukung apa yang dikatakan The Gaffer untuk cari aman, tapi... tapi sejujurnya Cesc lelah dengan kebohongan dan kepura-puraan yang harus ia tampilkan di publik.

Wartawan terus-terusan menanyakan mengenai ada apa antara dirinya dan Robin. Robin memilih ikut bungkam selama Cesc bungkam. Cesc juga masih tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maka akhirnya ia menuruti saja apa kata bosnya.

Tetap diam sampai musim berakhir demi konsentrasi tim.

~***~

Sesaat menjelang pertandingan terakhir Arsenal musim ini, Lukas Podolski menghampiri Cesc di ruang ganti. Pemuda Jerman itu adalah salah satu dari faktor penting suksesnya Arsenal menyamai poin Liverpool. Jumlah poin yang sama, dan satu pertandingan terakhir yang menentukan. Ini sudah seperti hidup dan mati jika mengingat Arsene tidak akan bersama mereka lagi musim depan.

“Cesc,” tegurnya. “ada yang ingin kubicarakan.”

Cesc mengangkat alis, jarang sekali Lukas mengajaknya bicara dengan serius begini. “Ada apa?”

“Ini pertandingan penentuan, kesempatan satu-satunya kita untuk mempersembahkan hadiah gelar terakhir pada Arsene.” Lukas memulai dengan lambat. “Ini penting sekali.”

Cesc masih tidak bisa menebak arah dari pembicaraan ini. “Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku.”

Lukas memandang Cesc dengan pandangan dalam, lalu bergumam. “Karena itu aku butuh kau untuk fokus 100% pada pertandingan ini.”

“Tentu saja aku fokus!” seru Cesc tidak terima.

Gantian Lukas yang mengangkat alis, terlihat tidak percaya. “Aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini—“

“Sudahlah, Lukas, itu tidak perlu dibahas. The Gaffer tidak akan suka jika ada yang membicarakannya.” Desis Cesc malas.

“Tapi aku mau membicarakannya,” tandas Lukas.

Cesc memandangnya dengan sedikit kaget. Setelah foto skandal itu menyeruak ke media beberapa minggu lalu, semua pemain dan staf tidak pernah menyinggung apa-apa mengenai hal itu. Cesc menduga karena petinggi klub pasti menyuruh mereka ikut bungkam demi konsentrasi di liga. Tapi Lukas kali ini dengan berani mengangkat kembali topik itu. “Luke—“

“Ini... ini hidupmu, Cesc.” Ujar Lukas pelan. “Ini pilihanmu, dan yang kaurasakan pada Robin adalah perasaanmu. Mereka semua tidak punya hak untuk menghakimimu ataupun menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu. Kau yang memegang kendali atas ini.”

Cesc menggigit bibir, “Ini tidak semudah itu...”

“Kau mencintainya?” Lukas memotong.

Cesc mengangguk lemah. Sedikit aneh ketika ada orang yang menanyakan itu. Hubungannya dengan Robin selama ini bukan sesuatu yang dibicarakan secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Mungkin malah ini pertama kalinya ada yang menanyakan pada Cesc apa ia mencintai Robin.

“Hanya itu yang penting, kalau begitu.” Gumamnya. “Kau hanya perlu fokus pada hal itu, dan biarkan pertandingan malam ini mengalir dengan sendirinya.”

Lukas menepuk bahunya sebelum kemudian bangkit dan berkumpul dengan yang lain. Cesc masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ucapan Lukas barusan terngiang-ngiang di telinga. Cintanya pada Robin adalah satu-satunya yang penting. Cara Lukas mengatakannya begitu tulus dan entah kenapa ada kepedihan di nada suaranya. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat dirinya lebih fokus.

Ia berjalan keluar ruang ganti dengan lebih mantap.

~***~

Old Trafford menjadi saksi sejarah baru. Arsenal menjuarai liga Inggris musim 2016/2017, pertama kalinya sejak 13 tahun terakhir. Kemenangan 2-3 dari Manchester United dan Liverpool yang hanya imbang di kandang membuat Arsenal berhasil mengunci gelar. Persembahan terakhir untuk Arsene. Semua bersukacita dengan kemenangan dramatis ini.

Termasuk Robin yang hanya bisa menonton dari bangku VIP. Ia bertepuk tangan paling keras sambil tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar ketika melihat seluruh pemain Arsenal larut dalam euforia yang ada.

Dua tim favoritnya saling beradu, tapi entah kenapa Robin lega karena Arsenal lah yang memenangkan pertandingan ini. Ia lega karena Arsene mendapatkan hadiah terakhir yang memang pantas ia dapatkan setelah dedikasinya selama dua dekade. Dan rasanya Man United juga lebih memilih Arsenal yang juara ketimbang harus menyaksikan Liverpool yang mengangkat trofi.

Cesc menyumbang satu gol dan satu assist, sementara gol sisanya diborong oleh Lukas Podolski.

Jack sedikit gemetar ketika mengangkat trofi, ini momen yang ia tunggu selama ini. Penantian panjang yang berakhir manis. Mengangkat trofi sebagai kapten. Cesc tersenyum bangga melihat Jack. Ia harap—entah bagaimana caranya—ia bisa berada dalam posisi Jack, menjadi kapten yang mengangkat trofi. Seandainya—dan tidak ada orang yang mau menggambarkan hidupnya dengan kata seandainya.

Arsene Wenger resmi pensiun dengan berakhirnya pertandingan siang ini.

~***~

Keberhasilan Arsenal segera menjadi topik hangat koran dan majalah di Inggris saat ini. Tapi bukan berarti gosip mengenai Cesc reda begitu saja. Terlihatnya Robin di Old Trafford membuat spekulasi kembali bermunculan. Internet adalah media yang paling cepat menyebarkan informasi, semua orang di seluruh dunia langsung memberikan opini-opini terliar mereka.

Cesc masih bungkam. Memilih meninggalkan twitter-nya untuk sesaat.

(Dan ya Tuhan, itu sulit sekali untuknya!)

The Gaffer segera mengatur konferensi pers terkait isu yang tersebar itu. Beberapa hari setelah liga Inggris selesai, wartawan dari berbagai koran kembali berkumpul untuk mendengarkan konfirmasi dari Cesc perihal foto skandal di ulang tahunnya beberapa minggu lalu.

Cesc banyak berpikir mengenai apa yang hendak ia katakan nanti. The Gaffer tidak memberi instruksi spesifik, ia hanya mengatakan Cesc sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan itu lebih membuatnya bingung, karena sejujurnya saat ini ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Robin menemaninya dari tadi, tidak memeluknya atau memegang tangannya. Bahkan bicara sepatah katapun tidak. Tapi itu cukup untuk mereka.

Satu kesepahaman tanpa perlu bicara.

Cesc memikirkan lagi apa yang sudah ia capai selama setahun ini. Ia sudah berani untuk meninggalkan Barcelona kedua kalinya. Ia sudah meraih gelar liga yang selama ini hanya menjadi angan-angan. Ia kembali lagi bersama Robin setelah beberapa tahun-tahun terakhir yang begitu sulit. Cesc saat ini sudah puas dengan hidupnya dan apa yang sudah ia miliki.

Jika ia harus kehilangan sepak bola, rasanya tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah.

Ada kehidupan lain setelah sepak bola.

Cesc menoleh ke belakang sebelum memasuki ruang konferensi pers, dan ia menyaksikan Robin yang mengangguk ke arahnya. Apapun yang Cesc katakan nanti, apapun keputusan yang ia buat, Robin akan selalu menemaninya.

Dan hanya itu yang Cesc inginkan saat ini.

Penantian selama 13 tahun. Jika Arsenal bisa mendapatkan kembali gelar yang hilang selama 13 tahun, kenapa ia tidak?

~***~

Puluhan kamera membidiknya tanpa henti. Wartawan yang ada di sana memandang Cesc dengan pandangan menunggu, tangan mereka siap mencatat pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Cesc. Siap membuat berita yang lebih panas untuk disebarkan ke seluruh dunia.

Cesc menelan ludah. Inilah saatnya. Setelah 13 tahun, sekarang lah kesempatannya.

“Foto-foto yang tersebar saat ini adalah ketika aku merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-30,” Cesc memulai, ia merasakan suaranya bergetar. “Dan aku merayakannya bersama keluargaku.”

Segera disusul dengan pertanyaan apa maksud dari pernyataan barusan. Mereka memandangnya dengan tidak mengerti. Atau mungkin mereka mengerti, hanya tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu.

Cesc memutuskan mengatakan hal yang lebih jelas lagi. Yang lebih kontroversial lagi. Yang lebih membuat The Gaffer akan naik pitam, pastinya. Tapi siapa peduli? Ini hidupnya, ini pilihannya, dan apa yang ia rasakan pada Robin adalah perasaannya.

Maka kemudian ia membuka mulut.

“Aku mencintainya.”

Kali ini ruangan langsung sepi senyap.

“Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.”

Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya kemudian. Meninggalkan ruang konferensi pers, berjalan menuju tempat Robin menunggunya.

~***~

@cesc4official: i wanna announce something....

@cesc4official: I love Robin van Persie. We've been together for 13 years now. Please support us if you're really a true fan.

@Persie_Official: @cesc4official i love u too (finally i can tweet this)

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk memperjelas lagi, Cesc dan Robin kontraknya sama-sama habis di klub masing-masing pada tahun 2016. Cesc kembali ke Arsenal dengan status free transfer, Robin memutuskan pensiun di Manchester United setelah cedera lututnya tidak sembuh-sembuh. Dan ya, aku kejam banget sama Robin di sini :| yasudahlahya~
> 
> \--
> 
> Anywaaaay, tahun ini ada event bernama Indonesian Fanfiction Awards yang merambah AO3, event ini semacam ajang untuk menominasikan fanfic terbaik gitu deh. Ikut berpatisipasi yuk guys, follow @_IFA2012 atau buka link ini http://ifa2012.infantrum.info/ untuk info lebih lanjut :3


End file.
